


Nicht mehr das Essen

by Island_of_Reil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Escape, Gen, Rescue, Urination, chapter 57 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was going to live.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht mehr das Essen

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun as a kinkmeme fill, but it’s not really working out for that prompt. I don’t anticipate continuing it beyond the current end.

Footsteps on the other side of the thick iron door.

It was hard to mark time when you spent all of it bound and blindfolded in a small dark cell. Despite his growling stomach, though, he didn’t think it was time yet for the two guards to come in and hold him down and pinch his nose shut while spooning soup down his throat.

Hopefully it was piss time. Not that he really wanted their hands on his dick, no matter how much he craved human company. On the other hand he wasn’t so far gone he was willing to wet his trousers and sit for hours in a puddle of urine. They sure as hell wouldn’t clean him up afterward, either.

Or maybe they were about to take him out of the cell. For the last time.

He tried not to think about that.

The door creaked open… tentatively. That was strange. There were more footsteps than those of two men, but they were also more tentative than usual. And normally the guards didn’t bother to shut the door quietly behind them when they came in.

“Eren?” The voice was the faintest of whispers. The hairs on the back of his neck lifted.

_Armin._

“Eren!” A sharp hiss. 

_Mikasa._

Two pairs of arms shot around his bound body as they pulled themselves in tight against him. Was he hallucinating?

Another familiar voice, this one a profoundly irritated whisper. “Fuck’s sake, we don’t have _time_ for this shit! Cut him loose and let's _go!_ ”

Nope. Not hallucinating. 

His eyes welled up behind the blindfold just as it was pulled off his face. He squinted in the torchlight as Mikasa wrenched the bit gag out of his mouth. Armin had a canteen at the ready and pressed it to Eren’s lips, and Eren drank greedily as Mikasa alternately broke his chains in her hands and sawed at the tougher links with her blade.

“Where’s Historia?” he croaked.

“Jean, Connie, and Sasha are getting her,” Armin whispered as the last of the bonds clanked against the floor. “Can you run?”

“Lemme stretch, I’m all stiff.” He could hear his joints groan like an old man’s as he stood and arched himself. "And I have to piss."

Armin looked around. “There’s no chamberpot in here."

Eren wanted to say _Good_ but instead he said “That’s fine.” He flexed his hands three or four times before moving them to the buttons of his trousers. Then he froze and looked at Mikasa.

“Um.”

Both of them went red in the face as she turned completely around.

Levi stared at him incredulously. “Your girlfriend’s a _soldier_ , you dumb brat. I’m sure it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before."

Eren said “She’s not my—” at the same time Mikasa said “I’m not his—”

Levi waved a dismissive hand. “Whatever. Wring it out and let’s go, Eren.”

As soon as his dick was out Eren loosed a broad stream of urine across the far corner of the cell, floor and wall alike. Armin ducked as a few drops rebounded in his direction. “Sorry, Armin,” Eren said as he shook it off and tucked it away again. _Have fun cleaning it up, assholes,_ he thought. If it weren’t for the fact that it’d have slowed them down dangerously, he’d have wished he could shit on the floor instead. 

“We’ll get your Gear on you,” Armin said as Eren felt the familiar canisters against his hips. Mikasa held them there while Armin knelt and did up the straps. Then she was pressing his blade hilts into his hands, and he curled his fingers around them, comforted by their heft.

Levi had eased the door open and was moving through it. He gestured silently to the three of them, and they followed. A giddy burst of adrenaline chased away Eren’s disorientation and hunger. He was going to live. He was going to kill more titans. 

If he could, he was going to kill Rod Reis, too.


End file.
